


You're a Vocaloid, Gackt!

by romanesque_moon



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanesque_moon/pseuds/romanesque_moon
Summary: Gackt swaps places with his very own Vocaloid - Gakupo.





	You're a Vocaloid, Gackt!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from WattPad, but I feel my works are better suited here.

~Gackt POV~

I awoke to a crash coming from upstairs. Must have been one of Gackt JOB messing about again.

"That's Gackt's computer, you idiot!" I heard You shouting. "Oh God, what have they broken now?" I questioned aloud, making my way up the stairs.

As soon as I walked into the living room, the fear was evident in both Takumi, You and Chacha's eyes. There my macbook lay on the floor, hinge broken.

Chacha and You looked at eachother for a split second before accusing Takumi of breaking my macbook. I glared at all of them for what would feel like a Millennium for them.

Takumi was bracing himself for a punch, "G-gakuto chan? A-are you angry?" he questioned, hesitantly.  
"Well you know you're paying for any damage, right?" I paused to glance at Takumi's reaction. His face had gone quite pale.

I picked up the two halves of my macbook and headed to the bar to see how badly it had been damaged, while also grabbing a drink.

I pressed my finger to the power and awaited disappointment. Shouts of pain came from the laptop. "What the hell? Who is tha-" I then recognized the voice - Gakupo, my own Vocaloid. "But Vocaloids can't feel," I mumble to myself.

Suddenly, my macbook began to spark, I was blinded by light. I began to feel faint and slowly drifted away.

~Gakupo POV~

Ow! I felt myself fall as my 'home' fell to the ground. "Wow, Gackt is really careless. I hope I don't inherit that from him," I mused. Peeping through the webcam I saw not Gackt, only his bandmates. "Ouchy, that hurt, guys!" I shouted, Chachamaru briefly glanced my way, as did Takumi. "Did Gackt's mac just beep?" Chacha inquired. "Sounded like it was shouting," Takumi replied. "Well, we've definitely broken it if it's making noises," You stated.

I heard footsteps as the computer-breaking trio stiffened. I saw Takumi practically shaking in fear, "G-gakuto chan? A-are you angry?". I felt myself getting jostled once again, Gackt was carrying me and the computer somewhere.

As Gackt turned the computer on, I felt electric shocks practically sting me, I cried out in pain. "What the hell? Who is tha-"... "But Vocaloids can't feel," I could barely hear Gackt anymore, I began to feel very faint and suddenly I was blinded by light.


End file.
